No where to run
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: Edward's an assasin in the middle of a war. He must kill anyone who crosses over the border line. Here comes Bella. AH.
1. Author Note

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters- I do own the plot though

**Full Summery:** -All Human- Bella is a runaway from Florence Italy looking to fin her father and shows up inside enemy lines in Rome, Edward is an assassin and is supposed to kill anyone who appears beyond the border when Bella stumbles across the line. Edward is about to kill her when he stops. Something about this Beautiful Maiden stopped him, what can happen when two enemies collide?

**Soundtrack:**

Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne

Deja Vu- Beyonce

Supergirl - Saving Jane

The city is at war - Cobra Starship

angel - Natahsa Bedingfield

**Authors Note**: I know, I know but we are packing the computer soon and I probably won't be able to go on for weeks, so I need something to do while I am bored. My other stories will be updated but I have a block in my head so ideas aren't exactly coming to me meaning that I have to work for them and I am just to lazy. R and R if you like the idea, there are a few other stories in my profile most of them are all human if you like this and they all take place before the 1900's for the old folk :)

**Love: his-crooked-smile-1901** ** .:.**


	2. Authors Note 2

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in…months. But breaking dawn was kind of a "turn off?" Well that's one way of putting it. Anyway I'm planning on continuing my stories very soon. But First, I have gotten a Beta -clap clap- Yes, I know, finally! SPOONS Secret Agent Alice is my beta hoorah for her! Anyway she's going to edit all the chapters from the beginning and fix them up so you guys can understand them better. Once that's done I'll start writing! Oh and I have written the first chapter of Nowhere To Run -new title- but I lost it. Well more like I crumpled it up and threw it in the corner (All 9 pages) Because my cousin wanted to read and I told her it was trash -Le Gasp!- But I am very uncomfortable with family reading anything I write. Anywho Someone threw the papers out thinking it was REAL garbage so I have to re-write it. One I do that then yay!

I'd also like to comment on something, someone wrote me a really mean review…One for all my stories. It made me kind of sad. Once you check the reviews page you can see for yourself. Whoever this "angry" person is, STOP IN THE NAME OF EDWARD! -sniff- it was not fun to read. I hope angry gets really angry and pops!

So thanks for reading this (If you did) I will update very soon! And yes…You are aloud to beat me up with a stick. I can even call Jacob to sick me! (Not that I mind much…who wouldn't want to be trapped in Jake's mouth? -sigh- I love tall men!

Oh and how many of you who actually got this far liked breaking dawn? I myself HATED it. And what are your opinions on Taylor Lautner playing Jacob? I think he's perfect for BW (before wolf) Jacob but I doubt he's going to be reaching 6"7 anytime soon. What is he 5"3?! Oh and sure, the kids got a six-pack but the Jake we all know and love has muscles like Emmett. (hardy har har -I'm such a hypocrite) Oh and did you see that picture of Robert Pattison on entertainment weekly? It looked like a squirrel died on his chest!

So I'd just like to say I'm officially back (after all my school started 4 days ago and I need something to do in class) If you already can't tell the same note is for all my stories so if you've read it once…you've read it a million times. Thanks for your patience and awesome reviews! Also if you haven't been to my profile lately I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know, but it's going to be half done and I'm putting it up in October! Yes I know. WTF? but its an apology note and to get into the Christmas spirit! (I know, but I love Christmas it's never too early!...for me anyway, my family is super annoyed that I keep playing Christmas songs on the piano over and over again) Here is a quick summary: 8 people are stranded in an empty airport on the night before Christmas Eve. Guess who?

Also I'm deleting Cliche Attack in another week, sorry but I actually do agree with angry on that one, it sucks ducks and eggs! Which remindes me; where ever you are angry, you filthy blige rat, SHOW YOURSELF!

Forever in your debt,

His-crooked-smile-1901 A.K.A. Rosa


End file.
